


Lahu Mooh Lag Gaya

by sehunswife



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Byun Baekhyun-centric, Drunk Byun Baekhyun, Festivals, Holi, How Do I Tag, India, M/M, Xiumin is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunswife/pseuds/sehunswife
Summary: Throwing the plate away, Baekhyun then smears the remaining colour on his palm to Chanyeol's mouth, taking time as he slowly glides his fingers over his lips, colouring his not-anymore clean face. He then pulls Chanyeol's collar and applies the colour on himself- attaching Chanyeol's lips to his own.





	Lahu Mooh Lag Gaya

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holi everyone!  
> The title is derived from a hindi song from which i took inspiration for this oneshot gnifgvgjgbk i have exams going on too but still when i saw the prompt for this i totally lost it and i had to make this fic.   
> Enjoy!

Baekhyun particularly does not enjoy the Holi festival.

What bullshit.

So filthy.

Colours masking faces, irrecognizable people screaming, strong nasha in the air, drunk uncles and surprize water attacks. Fun for you, but Baekhyun prefered to just wear white and watch the mayhem from the corner window of hs room.

"Baekhyun-ah! Its your last Holi with us, lets go downstairs!"

"You know how much I don't like to, Xiumin."

"Forget the dirt. Everybody's having fun regardless, you should too! And so many of the others are also coming. Jongin, Kyungsoo, Jongdae -"

"Ya ya. You're going only for Jongdae."

"- Sehun-ah also." Xiumin's eyes go wide, cheeks little red after catching what Baekhyun said. "Baekhyun-ah! That's not the point!"

"Whatever."

"And it's also gonna be our last festival together. After you go overseas for your studies, you'll miss this, definitely."

Baekhyun though reluctant, agreed neverthless. He didn't want to hurt his hyung's feelings. 

"Is Chanyeol coming too?"

"He didn't confirm. We'll see." Xiumin says as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Shut up."

"I didn't even say anything."

"Can we go now?"

"Somone is suddenly very eager..." 

Baekhyun reaches the society's park and regrets immediately. There are people literally everywhere, dancing and indirectly grinding to each other. Disghusting. He lost Xiumin, but doesn't really mind. The elder would only grab his arm and pull him across the crowd.

He hopes going to main street would help, he's wrong obviously. 

The street is swarming with people, red, pink. All the gulaal is mixed in water and is flooding the road. What a mess.

The only place which is little clear are the food stations. Mainly because its along the road, stretched endlessly. 

If Baekhyun would have been in someone else's body, the scene would have looked aesthetically pleasing. A wide bricked road, on the left a green garden, and on the right are white tented stalls, glittery nets decorating each station and gate. Every person dressed in white, but now coated in hues of beautiful colours. Everybody is happy. Everybody is dancing.

Except Baekhyun. 

He reaches the bhaang station knowingly, but keeping in mind not to drink any of that milky alcohol. He watches the chaos, criticizing it as well as being slightly amused by it.

"Would you like a drink?" A man with a deep voice asks. He knows its the bartender since the guy's voice is coming from behind, and he's sitting on those rotating stools facing the crowd.

"No, thank you."

"Not even water?" The voice sounds oddly familiar. He doesn't bother to see who it is, he's a bit too entranced by the deep voice. Oops.

"I'm good."

"Are you sure?" 

"If you insist so much, I guess I'll do with some lassi." Baekhyun says as he turns around. He finds a very tall, young man, curly hair, a dupatta wrapped around his forehead, and blue glares. His face is caked with holi colours, and his white kurta has turned into a light shade of pink. He's too distracted to remember its a 'bhaang' station.

"Ahhh. You like lassi then? Very desi." He says, his smile twisting into a grin. Baekhyun senses some mischief, but ignores it. This man has a handsome physique, and Baekhyun can't wait to see his face... 

The man skillfully pours the milk from one glass to another, his hands turning from various heights at various angles. Baekhyun is impressed, and hopelessly attracted more. 

"There you go."

"Thank you so much." The drink is served in a copper glass. How traditional.

Baekhyun takes a large sip of it, but before he can appreciate, the man is gone.

Baekhyun continues to drink the lassi, bit by bit, and every passing moment he feels an odd lightness. He welcomes it. But after a while, his head begins to pound and he can sit no longer.

"Mr. Bartender! What did you put in my drink?" Baekhyun shouts as he pushes through the crowd. Yeah, he doesn't walk by the sides, he walks through the crowd. Strategic much?

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"Watch it boy!" 

"Sorry!" 

Baekhyun doesn't realize as he steps on many people's toes, only shouts of people who he troubled. 

Baekhyun's heart nearly jumps out of his skin when someone's hand grabs his waist, side hugging him.

"Xiuminnieee you scared meeee." Baekhyun says with a pout.

"Someone sounds drunk."

"That's d-defintely youuuuu." he says, poking a finger at Xiumin's chest, giggling softly. 

"Ooh kayy. If you say so. What did you drink?"

"Lassi, I think?" 

"You think? You want to go home sweetie?" Baekhyun makes a mental note to kill the bartender.

"Don't call me that. I'm nobody's sweetie." Baekhyun whines. "Oh oh, are the others here??"

"You mean Chanyeol." Xiumin earned the slap which followed his words.

"Ouch, Baekhyun! Didn't know you were a violent drunk. Well, I saw Chanyeol a while ago, he was with the others."

"Can you take me there?"

"To meet Channie?" Baekhyun attempts to glare. He fails, the drink is making him lose control of himself. Xiumin chuckles. "Okay okay, Baekkie. I'll take you there. You wanna rest?"

After Baekhyun narrates the entire ordeal with the bartender, Xiumin only says, "A hot bartender? What about Chanyeol now?" Slap 2.0 was well deserved. Xiumin rubs his red cheek to relieve the pain. 

"Was that tooooo hard?" Baekhyun plants a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorryyy."

"Someone's really bold while drunk."

They reach the group soon, its inside the park, near the pool. Its for residents of the complex only, so the crowd is much smaller. And its afternoon, so lot of people have dispersed back home. 

The entire sight before Baekhyun flies in a zoom. Baekhyun is getting even more disoriented with every passing minute, but he does identify some things;

Kyungsoo is sitting on a hammock, a phone in his hand while he talks to Jongin. Jongdae is on the stage, screaming holi slogans on the mic. Some people can't change. Xiumin is hugging Baekhyun to keep him stable. Sehun is in the pool, on his float (cause that brat still cannot swim). Sehun is walking out now, okay.

No Chanyeol.

Baekhyun's mood visibly dampens, just like his clothes.

"OMG WHAT THE -?"

Baekhyun doesn't realize when Xiumin's hands leave him, or when he begins to dance lazily on the grass- at the edge of the pool, the loud footsteps that sneaked behind him or the loud laughter.

He jolted upright, shock plastered on his face. Looks like someone thought it would be 'fun' to pour a bucket of ice cold water on Byun Baekhyun. And who might this be?

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asks, turning around, wiping his face, eyes widening in realization. So this was the handsome man from earlier. He washed his face, so he can be recongized at least.

Baekhyun does not regret what he did afterwards. 

-x-

The slap hurt mildly. Not too much, though. Drunk Baekhyun definitely was aggresive, but lacking strength. Chanyeol found this really amusing, but his anger fueled up too, only reflecting what he saw when he deeply stared into the eyes of the short boy standing in front of him.

"Chanyeol, what's this huh? You pour a bucket of ice on me, and wasn't it you, who mixed alcohol into my lassi -"

Chanyeol just pressed his finger to Baekhyun's lips. "Shhh, Baekhyun-ah. It's holi, and not even a tinge of colour on you? How's this possible?"

Baekhyun's lips twitched up into an illegible smirk. Challenge accepted, Park Chanyeol. "Shut up Chanyeol. I swear to god, Xiumin if you bring that plate close -"

"Thanks Xiumin." Chanyeol grins.

Before Chanyeol can do anything, Baekhyun snatches the plate mounted with red powder, and throws a fistful at Chanyeol's chest. He intensely stares into Chanyeol's dark eyes.

Throwing the plate away, he then smears the remaining colour on his palm to Chanyeol's mouth, taking time as he slowly glides his fingers over his lips, colouring his not-anymore clean face. He then pulls Chanyeol's colllar and applies the colour on himself- attaching Chanyeol's lips to his own.

Chanyeol's eyelids flutter shut, he is too stunned, too lost about what just happened -

When they break apart, Baekhyun's mouth and chin are coated with gulaal. "Are you happy now?" 

Chanyeol opens his eyes for just a bit, and the next thing he sees are hands. Baekhyun's hands pushing his chest, pushing him. Before Chanyeol registers what's about to happen, he loses balance and falls into the pool behind him.

"This is what you get for pouring a bucket of ice cold water at me." 

Baekhyun tries to leave, but Chanyeol grabs one of his feet, Baekhyun now unable to move. "Oh, so you want me to join you?" 

Chanyeol's eyes speak enough. He gracefully walks into the pool, feeling a little warm after the cold water attack. Its not too deep, thankfully.

"I told y'all he was really bold when drunk." 

"Baekhyun, that was the amazing thing I've ever seen, yet I think I'm gonna go puke now."

"That was hot, don't you think Kyungsoo?"

"Jongin, I think my eyes have been scarred forever."

All the others begin to discuss what happened while -

"Kiss me." Chanyeol orders.

"What?" Baekhyun asks, startled.

"Kiss. Me." 

"And why is that?"

"I can't taste you anymore." 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When you pushed me into the water all the colour on my face washed away."

"I see."

Their lips touch. Nothing more, nothing less. There are no fireworks, electric sparks, nothing. But just the two of them, in waist deep water, against everybody else. 

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT." Jongae screams into the mic. "There are kids here you know?"

"I'm not a kid!" Sehun says.

Jongdae continues, ignoring him, "There's an apartment upstairs where you can-"

"Jongdae! You're on mic!" Xiumin screams.

"What?" Jongdae covers his face, trying to supress his laugh. "Oh, sorry."

Baekhyun climbs onto Chanyeol's back and they waddle to the rest of the group who are talking amongst themselves.

"Happy holi Baekhyun."

"You too." Baekhyun softly smiles. "Thanks for the drink by the way."

"Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is my first fanfiction, its based on the indian festival of colour and thats pretty much it. Hope you all enjoyed :) Please ignore my grammar mistakes ://  
> Lassi - Indian milk drink  
> Bhaang - Milk drink mixed with alcohol only for Holi  
> Dupatta - scarf  
> Gulaal - colour


End file.
